


The Wolf, the Conqueror and the Thief

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Multi, Rose Tyler Returns, the Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: When something goes wrong in the Prime Universe Rose Tyler gets called back to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit AU. Not sure how long it'll be but I hope it's enjoyable. Thanks for reading. Comments are welcomed and appreciated. Also, when someone is thinking then the thought will be in italics. If they're communicating telepathically then that will be in bold italics.

The Goddess stretched, looking across time. Suddenly she frowned. Looked closer at a particular moment. That wasn’t right. She wasn’t supposed to be in a parallel world and he wasn’t supposed to be facing the other without her by his side. She was supposed to be the one who saved both of them. _“Time to go fix this. Before the other one destroys the universe.”_ She smiled as she stepped out of the celestial world she lived in and out into the parallel world that her human half called Pete’s World.

  
Rose Tyler blinked her eyes as a golden light began to appear in front of her. _“What was going on this time??”_ she thought. As the gold light faded out she saw a beautiful golden wolf. “Well, who are you, then? And how can I help you?” She asked the creature. She was surprised to feel a knock on her mental door. She shouldn’t have been but she was. _“How’d you expect a wolf to talk to you?”_ She berated herself. She ‘answered’ the door and a golden light swept in, stopping in what Rose thought of as the foyer in her mind. _ **“Hello,”** _Rose greeted the creature.

  
_**“Hello, Rose Tyler. I have come because time has somehow been altered. You don’t belong here. I can bring you back to your real world. But I will need your help once you’ve arrived. Do you want to go home Rose Tyler?”** _

  
_**“Who are you and how do you know who I am? I don’t even go by Rose Tyler here anymore. And of course I want to go home; I know that I don’t belong here. But before I agree to anything I want answers.”** _

  
_**I am the other half of you. You are my Rose Tyler, my human. I am your Bad Wolf, the Time Goddess. We are both separate and the same. Our Thief and my daughter are in trouble. There is another like the Oncoming Storm, only he has been driven mad by the drumbeat in his head. He can be saved but we have to hurry. The Time Lords will be returning and it will take both the Oncoming Storm and the Conqueror to send them back forever. If they don’t succeed then the multiverse and even time will cease to exist. They both need you. Need us. Will you help?”** _

  
_**“I will. But can I say goodbye first? Do I have to go right now?”** _

  
_**“I will give you today to say goodbye and you may take a bag with you. In the meantime, may I come in farther? I have to mingle with the part of me that resides in the back of your mind.”** _

  
Rose nodded. _**“Yes.”**_ She was excited to go, but sad to leave her family. If today was all she had with them she would find her camera and take lots of pictures so that she could look back and remember them. She felt Bad Wolf reenter her mind and make herself at home in the very back room, one that Rose tried to keep locked tight. Rose went to her apartment, calling Mickey as she went and asked him to meet her there. He agreed and when Rose arrived at her door he was already waiting for her.

“Heya Micks. Come on in. I have to talk to you and I could use some help.” He looked at her with concern.

“Sure thing, babe. Anything you need.” They went inside and Rose went straight to the kitchen to start the tea. Mickey sat down at the kitchen table, waiting. Rose brought over the tea and they sat with their mugs. Both were silent for a few minutes before Rose started to speak. She told him that she was finally, after five years, going home. She explained about Bad Wolf and what she said about the multiverse being at stake again.

Then she explained that she only had today to say her goodbyes and get her affairs in order. She looked at him and asked him if he could help her get everything straightened out before she left. “Anything you need, babe.” He promised. She smiled at him.

“Right then. I want you to take over my team. I'll talk to Pete about it. Also, I need you to set up a trust fund for Tony. I’ll give you power of attorney so that you can take care of any legal matters that may arise. I trust you. You know me better than almost anyone. I’ll write up what I can think of and give it to you, alright?” She asked. He nodded. “Then let’s go.”

They headed to town in Mickey’s truck and set up the things she needed to. When they got back he helped her pack up the most important things she wanted to take with her and find her camera, along with several extra rolls of film and batteries.

“Alright, let’s go see Pete.” They left and Mickey drove her to Torchwood. Rose went straight to the director’s office and knocked as she walked in, closing the door behind her. Mickey, on the other hand, headed to where their team was going to be meeting. After Rose explained everything to Pete he hugged her and agreed that Mickey would be an excellent team leader. Then he looked at her with fear on his face. “What?” she asked. 

“Have you told your mother yet?” Rose’s face blanched.

  
“Um, no, not yet. Was going there once I finish up here.”

  
Pete frowned. “Oh bloody hell. She’s going to kill me.”

  
Rose laughed and asked if she could take a few pictures. He smiled and agreed. She used up a few minutes and took a few funny pictures of Pete and a couple of the two of them together. When she turned to leave he called her back and hugged her tightly, much to her surprise. “I know that I’m not your real father but I want you to know that I do love you. And I’m so proud of you. I’ll make sure that I frame these,” he held up his phone which he had used to take a few pictures of her and also both of them, “so that Tony will never forget his big sister.” Rose hugged him again and headed down to see her team.

Time to say goodbye and establish Mickey as the leader. An hour later, after a lot of hugs, laughter, tears and pictures, Rose and Mickey left so that he could drop her off at her parents’ house. “Goodbye Micks. I love you. I hope you know that. I always have. You’re my best mate. And thank you for keeping an eye on everything for me.” She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “I know, I love you too. I’ll keep an eye on the family. Goodbye. Go be happy.”

  
“I don’t think that I’ll be happy for a while. It sounds like I’m going to be up to my ears in Time Lords,” she rolled her eyes, “and none of them are entirely sane.” They laughed, she grabbed her bag and headed inside her parents’ house. As soon as she walked in she heard her brother chatting with her mum and followed the voices to the living room. Rose set her bag down and took a picture of Tony and their mum playing with his new matchbox cars. “No, Mum, this is a cement truck. That one is a bulldozer,” Tony explained excitedly to their mum. She looked up and saw Rose. Something must have shown on Rose’s face because she hurried over to Rose telling Tony to stay there for a few minutes. Rose looked her mum over.

Jackie Tyler was a bottle blonde with blue eyes and an hourglass figure. She was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt in hot pink. Rose smiled. “Hey Mum, smile!” Rose said just as she took a picture of her. “Rose! I wasn’t expecting you! Let’s go have a cuppa.” Jackie herded Rose into the kitchen, made the tea and sat down across from Rose with her own. Then they talked about inconsequential things, catching up. Rose took another picture just as she explained that she was leaving to go back home and to explain why she was doing it. Jackie shocked Rose when she took the news fairly calmly.

“Mum?” Rose asked. “Are you alright?”

  
Jackie rolled her eyes. “Course I’m alright. I always knew that this day was coming. I’ve been ready for you to tell me you’re leaving for the last couple of years. I’ll miss you of course but you aren’t happy here. Never have been. I want you to be happy. And we’ll make sure that Tony doesn’t forget you. So are you staying here tonight? We can have a nice family dinner and take some family photos. Yeah?” Rose nodded, tears in her eyes.

She’d miss her mum the most. It was just her and Jackie for the first nineteen years of Rose’s life. Then the Doctor had entered their life and he became family. Now Rose was twenty-six years old and other than losing her baby fat due to the running and training with Torchwood she looked much the same. Just more mature. Instead of the bleach blonde hair she used to have her hair was now almost waist length and honey blonde. Her eyes were whiskey colored, except for rare occasions when flecks of gold could be seen swirling around in them. She wore her makeup more subtly now and she tended to wear clothes that were both serviceable and elegant. She’d grown up and matured but hadn’t really aged since the Bad Wolf incident on Satellite 5. She wondered if she could ask Bad Wolf about it or if she wouldn’t hear.

  
_**“I am part of you. I can hear you if you talk to me. I won’t listen to your thoughts unless you are talking directly to me. Now what did you need to know?”** _

  
_**“Why haven’t I been aging? I’m not complaining of course but it’s odd considering that I’m human.”** _

  
_**“Well…. You’re not fully human anymore. You’re part human, part time vortex. The time vortex is what changed your DNA just enough to ensure that you can’t burn out with me here. You’ll heal faster, scar less and basically have more in common with your Time Lords than your mum.”** _

  
_**“Wait. My Time Lords? With an ‘s' as in multiple? I can barely handle the Doctor, why saddle me with another Time Lord?”** _

  
_**“The Conqueror will be as dear to you as the Doctor is. He needs you to heal him. The universe will be better with the three of you together. And you will need him as well. He will be able to help you when you need it most and the Oncoming Storm cannot help. They are two halves of the same coin. Each will appeal to a different part of you. And you do very well handling your Time Lord. He’s pretty much wrapped around your finger.”** _

  
_**“Yeah something tells me that the Doctor isn’t going to want to share. And if the Conqueror is anything like the Doctor then neither will he.”** _

  
_**“When the time comes they will agree to it.”** _

  
Rose sighed. Then she pulled her attention back to her Mum’s chatter. They finished their tea and went to join Tony in the living room. Rose and Jackie took loads of pictures and they played with Tony and his cars until Pete came back home. Then they had dinner, fish and chips (Rose’s favorite), and had one of the staff take several photos of them all with Rose’s camera and all three cell phones. All in all it was a fun evening and Rose was glad that she had been able to spend time with the people she loved here before she left.

Around 8PM Tony started yawning so Rose offered to tuck him in bed. As she walked with him to his room she had explained that she had to go away on a mission and didn’t know when she would be able to come back home. It was something that he was used to; she often had to go away on some mission or another and was gone for days to weeks.

She read him three stories and hugged and kissed him goodbye. “I love you Tony Tiger. I’ll see you soon.” He smiled sleepily at her and held his hand out to her. “I love you too Rosie. Will you stay until I fall asleep please?”

  
“Sure kiddo. Scooch over.” Tony moved over and Rose laid down next to him and opened her arms so that he could cuddle with her. She slipped her phone out and took a picture of them as he fell asleep. About twenty minutes later Rose was heading down to watch a movie with her parents. They all curled up on the couch, Rose in the middle, and sat watching old movies and eating popcorn. As the night went on Rose started to feel very warm. She decided she needed a drink so she went to get a glass of water.

Suddenly the Bad Wolf started speaking urgently to Rose. _ **“We have to go now. The Conqueror has been hurt. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”**_

  
_**“Alright. Give me a minute to say goodbye.”** _

Rose grabbed her bag, throwing her cell phone and camera into it, put her coat on and hugged her parents goodbye. “I love you both. I have to go right now. Something has changed. I have to leave while I can.”

  
“Good luck sweetheart. We love you.” Jackie told her and Rose ran until she reached the place where she was told to stop. Gold light enveloped her and she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose opened her eyes and found that she was right next to the TARDIS. She went inside and gasped. She had been cannibalized and Rose could feel her pain. She dropped her bag and as she left she whispered an apology. _**“Just save our Thief and the Master. I’ll be okay until you get back. Hurry, there’s not much time.”** _

Rose nodded and followed the sound of drumming she heard. She was running by the time she reached the double doors. She paused, looking in the window and saw a blonde woman with a gun. She pulled open the door and ran to the Time Lord that the Doctor was holding. “I can help.” Her voice was quiet but as soon as she spoke she could hear that all sound in the room had stopped. “Give him to me Doctor. Hurry up before it’s too late.”

Rose dropped to the floor, sitting down cross legged and pulled the Time Lord from the Doctor. She looked down at the Conqueror, that was what Bad Wolf called him. He was quite good looking, in a boyish way. Short blonde hair, hazel eyes and a round face. He looked fit too. She dragged her eyes back to his and found him watching her warily.

“You’re Rose Tyler.” She nodded. “I am. I want to save you. Please let me. I can get rid of the drums.” He stared at her then nodded slowly.

She leaned over him so that her hair formed a curtain over them. She put her fingers to his temples and rested her forehead against his. Their breath mingled and she carefully slipped into his mind once he opened to her.

She felt Bad Wolf searching for his injuries and healing him. Rose was looking for something else. She followed the drumbeat until she found a hidden room in the back of his mind. Suddenly he was standing next to her, holding her hand. She looked at him, surprised. _**“What is it? I need to get in there.”**_

Suddenly he morphed into someone else and the hand in hers moved to grab her wrist, twisting it and making her cry out in his mind. **_“Let me go!”_** Rose growled. The man, Time Lord her mind supplied, laughed at her.

_**“Stupid little ape. As if you have any control. He is ours. You had better go before you get hurt.”**_ Rose glared at this arrogant alien. She felt wisps of Bad Wolf flowing back to her. _**“Let me think about that."**_ She tilted her head slightly, pretending to think. _**“No. He is ours. You cannot have him. You’ve tortured him long enough. We protect what’s ours so you can just sod off, otherwise you may get hurt.”**_

Rose felt someone standing just behind her. When the Time Lord who was squeezing her wrist just laughed at her she sent tendrils of her golden power to her wrist, burning his fingers. He quickly let her go and glared at her. The person behind her stepped to her side and she did a double take. It was her new Time Lord but he looked a little bit different. She just couldn’t quite figure out what was different. She shrugged and turned back to the more threatening figure. _**“Before I kick your ass out of his head, who the bloody hell are you?”**_ Both men raised their eyebrows at her. She raised one of hers back at them and crossed her arms across her chest. _**“I am Rassillon. He is the Master and he belongs to me.”**_ Rose sighed.

_**“What was it with these aggravating Time Lords? Why do they all seem to feel the need to possess someone else?”**_ At the Master’s chuckle she realized that she must have let those thoughts slip. She rolled her eyes at him. _**“Well it’s true, at least as far as I can tell. You all have a major possessive streak and believe me, it can be irritating.”** _Rassillon stepped towards her and the Master stepped in front of her. She looked up at him. Then she reached out and pulled him back. She started walking casually towards the door.

When Rassillon stepped in front of it she waved her hand and he disappeared. She stepped through the door and sent in gold light. The drums stopped and a soothing melody took its place. She turned to look at him then. _**“I’m sorry I can’t leave you with no sound. After centuries of the drumbeat you'd go mad without background noise.”** _Rose walked up to him, pulled his head down to her and kissed his forehead. As she stepped back he pulled her to him and kissed her breathless. She blinked at him, stunned. Then she shook her head and left his mind… Only to find that he’d followed her into her mind.

_**“Your mind is all golden and bright. Mine is dark and sharp. Can I stay here for awhile?”** _Rose looked up at him. She walked down a hallway, closing a few doors. She felt him moving to the opposite side as her Bad Wolf room. She followed him, wondering what he was doing. He was inspecting a door that was closed with chains and sharp spikes sticking out of it. He turned to look at her.

“ _ **Why do you have this room so guarded?”**_

She shrugged. She knew of course but she refused to think about it. _**“Don’t want to think about it or have anyone else see. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s time for you to go now.”** _She sent him out the door and put her shields back up. She pulled away from him completely and gently pushed him off her lap before standing. She pulled him up to his feet. “Wait here a minute please. I’ll walk you to the TARDIS in a minute.” She looked into the Conqueror’s eyes and waited for him to nod.

She had seen Captain Jack Harkness, one of her best mates. She ran to him. He met her halfway and picked her up in a hug, swinging around in a circle. Then he set her on her feet and gave her a big kiss right on the mouth. He quickly pulled away when they heard growls coming from two different mouths.

“Really Rosie? I know that you like strays but are you really planning on keeping the Master?” He sounded exasperated. She looked over her shoulder to see both Time Lords glaring at Jack. “Oh for goodness sake you two. Could you please stop the glaring? I’m trying to say hello to my best mate.” She turned her back on them. “Here’s my number. Call me and we’ll catch up. I'd better go deal with Possessive,” she pointed at the Master, “and Mixed Signals over there.” This time she pointed at the Doctor. “Talk to you soon.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned and ran back to her Time Lords.

“Doctor…” she looked up into his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. He still had a bit of Oncoming Storm in his eyes. She sighed. She should have known that he’d be angry. “Look, I know we need to talk. But how about you say your goodbyes and I’ll see you in the TARDIS, alright? I’m a bit knackered.” After a long moment he nodded. Relieved she turned to the Conqueror. She faltered for a second under his glare then she straightened her shoulders and rolled her eyes. “Will you walk me to the TARDIS?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do I really have a choice?” She smiled her tongue in tooth smile, catching his eyes glance down at her mouth and then back up, eyes a little darker.

“Sure. You can stay here but I’m much better company. You may prefer to come with me rather than having to wait around to be imprisoned. Your choice.” She turned and started walking towards the doors. She didn’t look to see if he was following. She could feel him. She continued walking until she reached the TARDIS. Once she arrived she turned to smile at him. “Come on in. Just don’t go near the console or she might shock you.” She stepped inside greeting the ship quietly. Once they were both inside with the door closed she told him that he could take his hand cuffs off.

“I can’t, they’re behind my back,” he said with a raised eyebrow. She giggled.

“I bet you had them off halfway here, if not sooner. Go ahead.” He stared at her, curious but hiding it. Then he shrugged and held the handcuffs out to her. “You want these?” he asked with a lascivious smile. She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and raised an eyebrow. “Maybe later. I want to know why you call yourself Master. It’s not what I’ll be calling you. I’ve also heard you called the Conqueror. Tell me, Mr. Harold Saxon, why I keep hearing the second name for you.”

She walked toward him until she was about a foot away from him. His mind was reeling. This girl seemed to know more about him than he was comfortable with. He was irritated that she threw him off his game. He stepped forward until he was invading her personal space. ”No, I think that I'd rather kiss you.” He pulled her so that she was flush against him and looked into her eyes. They were slightly amused and held challenge in them, but no fear. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He slanted his mouth over hers and swept his tongue inside. She met his tongue and they battled for dominance. Her hands moved to his chest and she gripped his suit jacket tightly as she pushed closer to him. He pulled away and stumbled back, staring at her in awe. “Aren’t you worried about what the Doctor will say?” She clenched her jaw, grabbed her bag and left, apparently going to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose ran away, wanting to hide. The TARDIS pulled her bedroom forward and thankful Rose stumbled in, dropping her bag on her bed and heading to the en suite. It was a beautiful room. Spa like and done up in pale blue and green. She started a bath, running it as she stripped. She climbed in and lay back, relaxing. She washed up and just lay there hiding.

After a bit she felt the TARDIS moving and knew that the Doctor was taking everyone home. She climbed out of the bath, draining it and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her body, tucking the end in tightly, and another around her hair. She was humming when she stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short. The Doctor was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She blushed as he slowly dragged his eyes over her, darkening as he returned them to her eyes. She found herself walking towards him until she was standing between his legs.

She looked at him, noting that he looked tired, his spiky hair even messier than normal. Clearly he had been running his hands through his hair more often than usual. Without warning he had wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her belly. She wasn’t sure what to do until she felt him shaking and knew he was crying. She rested one hand on the back of his neck and ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair, gently stroking his head. “Shh, Doctor. It’s alright.” She continued murmuring to him in a quiet voice for probably another ten, fifteen minutes. Finally he started to relax so she began to step back. He tightened his grip around her. “Don’t go.” He whispered, and the childlike quality of his voice broke her heart.

“Hush Doctor, I was just going to sit next to you. But I can stay right here.” She pressed a kiss on the top of his head and continued to stroke his head. She was suddenly aware that all she had on was a towel when he nuzzled his face against her stomach and just under her breasts. He looked up at her as she inhaled sharply. She had stopped stroking his head and her hand stroked down to his cheek. She didn’t notice at first that her fingers were resting lightly on his temple.

Suddenly she found herself on her back on the bed and he was stretched out on top of her. “Doctor?” she whispered. His fingers were resting against her temples, thumbs stroking her cheeks. “Please, Rose, let me in.” She looked into his eyes and smiled as she copied him. “Yes, Doctor.” Suddenly he was there and holding her hand. He looked around in awe. _ **“Your mind is golden. It’s beautiful here.”** _She smiled at him. She felt his mind pulling her in and suddenly she was immersed in cool blue and around the edges black shadows. She left the shadows alone and explored his mind as he was doing to hers. She felt a pull and her golden strands were mingling with his and she could feel the depth of his love for her. He could also feel her love for him but there was a small red strand in the back of her mind. He knew that it belonged to the Master. But before he could even contemplate it his mind was pulled into hers and they wrapped around the other until both of them were just blue and gold. They were completely entangled in their minds. They slowly separated and opened their eyes.

The Doctor looked down at her for a moment before he was kissing her and her hands were buried in his hair. She vaguely registered a warning from the TARDIS and pushed the Doctor gently. “Doctor, we’re about to have company so unless you want your friend, Harold Saxon, to see me in only a towel I suggest you shift so I can get dressed.” The Doctor moved so that he was sitting in her armchair and she slipped into the closet so she could dress.

She chose an adorable white bra and panties that had pink polka dots and were edged with pink lace. She pulled on leggings (black) a very short pleated skirt (red and black plaid) a red tank top with spaghetti straps and a fitted black leather jacket. For shoes she wore black Mary Janes that were flat and easy to run in. She pulled her hair into long pigtails and fixed her makeup. “How do I look, Beautiful?” She felt what came across as a wink and a whistle and giggled. “It’s now or never, I guess.” And she stepped back into her room only to have the men stop mid argument to turn and stare at her.

“What? Did I miss something?” She started to smooth down her skirt and try to find whatever it was that had them staring. “Rose Tyler. The fantasies you inspire looking like that,” the Conqueror/Master/Harold Saxon said and his words sounded like honey. Sweet and thick and warm. She blushed and smiled at him. “Rose, you look beautiful.” The Doctor smiled at her. “Thank you both. Now come along, I need a cuppa and I know that you both have questions for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

She led them to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. She made the tea, pausing to ask the Conqueror how he took his tea after handing the Doctor his tea, and sat down, one on each side of her. _“I’m in a Time Lord sandwich,”_ she thought, stifling a giggle.

She turned to the blonde, appraising him. “I’m going to call you Harry. I don’t plan on calling you either Master or Conqueror and Harold is just stuffy. It’s a name for someone who doesn’t know how to have fun.” He frowned at her then sighed and nodded. She smiled at him, tongue in tooth. “Rose.” The Doctor called her name to capture her attention. “Yes Doctor?”

“Why do you call him by his chosen name but refuse to call me by mine?” Harry whined (although it wasn’t whining; Time Lords do NOT whine). Rose laughed at him. He was pouting. “Stop pouting, and don’t try to tell me Time Lords don’t pout.” She interrupted his protest. “I refuse to call you the other two names because it sounds as though you own me and I belong to nobody.” He raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly smile.

“Maybe. But you, sweetheart, need a man to take care of you. I might consider it if you beg.” Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, cuz that’s gonna happen. So do you boys have questions or can I go?” She got frowns from both of them at that.

“Rose Tyler. Last time I saw you,” the Doctor swallowed hard, “you were in a parallel universe. How did you cross without causing both universes to collapse? You know that I would have come to get you if it were possible.”

“True. But I had assistance crossing. I believe that you met her, once upon a time.”

“Who?” The Doctor asked, although she could tell he already had an idea and was hoping he was wrong.

“Yes Doctor. You’re right; Bad Wolf came to help me cross over.” She allowed her eyes to go a little bit more golden.

“Rose, no. You’ll burn up.” She shook her head at him.

“I won’t. She won’t hurt me because she can’t survive without me.” Harry joined in the conversation.

“What or who is Bad Wolf?”

“I am. I am the Bad Wolf.”

“But you’re Rose Tyler. Are you telling me that you have another side to you?” Rose just smiled at him. “Rose?” She turned back to the Doctor. “Why did she bring you back? Not that I’m unhappy about it but I’m concerned about what she wants from you.” She looked from one man to the other. She saw concern on the Doctor’s face and curiosity on Harry’s.

She sighed. _**“Bad Wolf. What do I tell them about our deal?”**_

_**“Just tell them that I wanted both of them safe. That I told you something is coming, you don’t know what yet, and that you need them to protect you. Both of them. I’ll not have you hurt because they can’t work out their differences.”** _Rose nodded to herself.

“Alright. The price of me coming back was that I save Harry.” They both looked surprised. “Something big, I don’t know what it is exactly, is coming. She told me that if I was going to live through it I would need both of you to protect me.” She looked from one to the other. “That’s all I can say for now. Other than letting you both know that Bad Wolf is looking out for me.” She stood up and put her cup in the sink. “I’m going to take a short nap. Then we can go somewhere.”

She walked out of the kitchen and straight into her room. _ **“Thanks love. If Harry comes looking for me let him find me. We have some unfinished business. But I can’t see the Doctor right now.”** _Rose got the impression of rolling eyes and assent. She smiled, patted the door and lay down for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later she heard her door open. “You know, it’s a waste of time, sleeping is. I want to talk to you.” Rose rolled onto her side facing Harry and patted the space next to her. “Well come on over then. I’m still a bit tired and don’t want to get up.” He strode over and lay down next to her, mirroring her position. She reached out and ran a thumb over his cheek then pulled her hand back.

“I find you intriguing. I don’t say that often.” He told her. Rose smiled. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, pointer and middle fingers resting lightly against her temple. She mirrored the movement. “Is that a yes, Ms. Tyler?”

“If you want to see what’s in my mind, yes. But are you ready for me to be in yours? My mind is protected so make sure that you behave.”

“Yes dear,” he retorted sarcastically. She laughed and closed her eyes, stepping into his mind. It was red, dotted with black and she could see and feel booby traps hidden in there. _**“So what’s the deal with the booby traps?”**_

_**“Protection against uninvited guests. You’ll be safe.”** _

_**“If I close something behind a door can you leave it alone? There are things that I don’t want to remember.”** _

_**“For now I will. Unlike the Doctor I will get answers from you. I don’t like secrets.”** _

_**“I don’t think you’re him. I know I should be afraid of you but I’m not.”**_ She took several more steps inside his mind. As she did golden light followed her, bringing light and warmth to his mind. The traps melted away and she walked towards the darkest corner of his mind. _**“May I?”**_ She gestured towards the corner right in front of her. He looked at her in surprise. He knew most people would have just entered his mind and tried to tear it apart. He’d done horrible things throughout his lives. But this tiny human, who also appeared to be one of the more powerful beings he’d come across, didn’t. He had to know why she wasn’t. _**“You’re asking me as if I have a choice where you go. Why?”**_

She looked at him as though he was an idiot. _**Then her eyes widened slightly in realization. “I’m not the first one in here, am I?”**_

_**“No. You’re not. The others weren’t gentle when finding the information they wanted.”** _She looked at him, sadness and understanding in her beautiful eyes.

_“Whiskey colored,”_ he thought. _**“Am I the first one you’ve invited inside your mind Harry?”** _He snorted. He didn’t like that she refused to call him by his chosen name. And the name ‘Harry' was ridiculous. _ **“Well then, what do you want me to call you?”**_

_**“Koschei. But only if we’re…”** _He trailed off gesturing around his mind.

_**“Koschei… I like it. Harry,”** _her eyes sparkled with amusement at the irritated sound he made at that, _**“for when we’re among company, yeah?”**_

_**“Fine. Go ahead. Look wherever you want. Just don’t go near any doors.”** _

_**“Alright. Same for you.”** _She surprised them both when she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then she shooed him off. _**“Call me if you need me.”** _She felt him enter her mind, the red like fire and black like ice. She gasped at the sensation. She heard him chuckle.

**“Sorry I’m not like the Doctor.”**

**“Oh please. That wasn’t what I was thinking about. You’re like fire and ice. I just wasn’t expecting that. It startled me.”**

**“You weren’t thinking about him? But you love him.”** She heard the jealousy in his voice but chose to ignore it. _**“However I feel about him has nothing to do with you and me. Just go find whatever it is you want to find Koschei.”**_

She returned to carefully wading through the memories she had asked to see. She watched as he killed countless people using something that appeared to compress them to death. She felt the madness from the constant drumming, as well as his anger. By the time she made it through his memories she was in tears. Both for the people he had harmed and also for him, the boy the Time Lords had turned into a weapon and caused to go mad. It was true that he had a callous side and a cruel streak but now, without the drums, he did feel remorse. He had walked through her mind enjoying her warmth and light. He ended up in the back of her mind, finding traces of himself as well as the Doctor. He looked closer and growled. _ **“How is that possible? It shouldn’t be possible.”**_

She had the start of bonds with both him and the Doctor. _**“Rose. What are you playing at?”** _He growled. She appeared at his side, face tear streaked. He fought the urge to wipe the tears away. _ **“What are you talking about Koschei?”**_ She sounded exhausted, as though she had been dragged through the wringer. It was just then that he remembered which memories she had walked through.

For the first time he could remember he felt remorse. He gentled his tone. _**“Rose, look here.”**_ He pointed at where the bonds were.

_**“Isn’t that normal? You’ve been in my mind; I thought it was normal for a trace to stay behind. Isn’t there a bit of me in your mind?”** _She wasn’t lying, he could feel it. He found her in the back of his mind. It was definitely a bond but he didn’t understand how it had started. _**“No Rose. It’s not normal. Those are bonds. You are in my mind as well.”**_

_**“Bond? What do ya mean?”** _

_**“Hasn’t the Doctor ever brought it up?”** _At her look of confusion he gave her a smirk. _**“A bond is what Time Lords used to do to tie themselves to their spouse. After awhile they stopped doing the marriage bonds. The Time Lords tried to get rid of anything that could be messy and keep them from furthering their own selfish interests. You see, a bond is unbreakable. If one of the people who have the bond were to die then their partner would either go mad from the emptiness in their mind or die from the pain.”** _Her eyes widened as he spoke.

_**“So essentially what you’re telling me is that I’m sort of married to both of you.”** _

_**“That’s a very simplified way to put it. But not the bonds are not complete yet.”** _

_**“So what does that mean? Can they be broken or do they have to be completed for your sakes? I don’t want either of you hurt because of me.”** _

_**“The bonds could be broken…”** _Rose heard the ‘but' coming. _**“However it could kill one or more of us. And I won’t put your life at stake just because I don’t want to share. I would like to know how it happened. A bond doesn’t just form itself.”**_ She groaned. _**“What is it?”**_

_**“Bad Wolf. You have to be kidding me. Were you the one who did this?”** _Koschei blinked as a bright golden light appeared and slowly dimmed until he saw a beautiful golden wolf. Rose looked at it and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest.

_**“Yes. I did create the bonds. We need them to survive Rose Tyler. You already know this and agreed.”** _

_**“Yeah but I didn’t know that you would do this.”** _She gestured towards the bonds. _**“I didn’t want them to be forced into being tied to me. It’s not fair to them. They deserved a choice in the matter.”**_ Koschei was surprised that she put him and the Doctor above her own safety . _**“And what about you Rose? Shouldn’t you have been given a choice?”**_

_**“I had already agreed to do whatever I had to in order to keep you both safe. I’m not really important here.”** _Bad Wolf spoke, addressing them both. Rose reached for Koschei’s hand instinctively and he allowed her to hold his.

_**“It was necessary. It’s the only way to keep you three together until the next big storm.”** _She went back into her temporary hibernation.

“Bloody hell. Sometimes I hate her. She can be so damn difficult at times. I’m sorry Koschei. I really didn’t know that she was going to do this.”

“We should talk to the Doctor about this. And eventually we’ll have to complete our bond.”

“How do we do that?” Rose asked as she finished in her mind, _“and what the hell am I going to do with two Time Lords that I can’t do with one?”_

“We, well I, would have to tie our timelines together. We'd also have to completely merge our minds together. It’s very intimate; definitely best done privately because it tends to lead to physical intimacy.” He watched her reaction. She processed the information and then rolled her eyes. She just looked slightly exasperated. “Alright then. Best to at least start the process. I’m getting tired. So if you’re ready we can at least get the show started. But I’m not in the mood for ‘physical intimacy’ right now.”

Koschei pulled her into his mind and began the process of merging their minds. He wanted to take it further but she had already told him not to. Rose watched as he tied them together feeling the pull to finish it by sleeping with him. Bloody hell. He was right about that. _**“Alright. It’s done. I can tie our timelines together tomorrow. Get some rest and then we can talk about the situation with the Doctor.”**_ They separated their minds, as much as they could and opened their eyes.

“How long has it been since you came in here?” Rose asked, voice slightly husky.

Koschei looked into her eyes as he calculated. “About half an hour. It’ll be a couple more hours before he comes looking for you. Are you sure I can’t convince you to pursue more… intimate pleasures?” He winked at her and she laughed. Her eyes dropped to his mouth then back up when he smiled at her. He slid the hand cupping her face into her hair, pulling her to him. He kissed her thoroughly, causing her to make a pleased sound in the back of her throat. She pulled back, breathing hard. “That’s one good way to end the night. I like getting a goodnight kiss.” She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and cuddled up to him, closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

“Rose…” Koschei sighed and started to try to slip out of her bed. She protested and tightened her grip on him. “Stay. Please.” She gripped his jacket and threw a leg over his. He was trying to avoid thinking about her soft curves and warmth. “Alright, I’ll stay but let me get comfortable.” He pulled away from her and she let him this time. He shrugged off his jacket, folded it and placed it on a chair. He pulled off his tie, tossed it on top of his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He then unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He laid back on the bed and pulled her to him. She wrapped herself around him and fell asleep, sighing contentedly.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was both frustrated and worried. He’d noticed that he could still feel Rose in the back of his mind and he shouldn’t be able to. He didn’t know where the Master had gone but the TARDIS assured him that he was behaving. _"What about Rose? I want to talk to her.”_ He got the impression of her sleeping. _“Alright. But let me know when she’s awake.”_ He climbed under the console and started to work on it.

  
A couple hours later Rose dropped down to pass him a cup of tea. “We need to talk Doctor. I’ll meet you in the library, alright? I’m going to get myself some tea. Harry is already there.” She turned and headed towards the kitchen and the Doctor scrambled to follow her. “Rose. I need to talk to you. It’s important.” They entered the kitchen. “Alright Doctor. Tell me while I make the tea.”

  
“I don’t want to worry you but I think something went a bit wrong when we linked telepathically.” He was surprised when she waved her hand at him.

  
“Yes. It was Bad Wolf. Apparently she decided to form a bond between you and I, well at least start one, and also between Harry and I. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Rose’s tone was matter of fact. She kept her back to him, keeping her eyes on what she was doing. He had no outward sign of her inner struggle with her emotions.

“And I’m sorry Doctor. It should have been your choice. I know that you didn’t want to be tied to me like that.” She finally turned towards him, tray with three cups of tea on it in her hands. She glanced up at him through her lashes. His hearts had twisted slightly when she apologized. He took the tray from her, set it aside on the counter and took her hands in his. _“Did she really think that he didn’t want her?”_ He wondered. “Rose, just to be clear. Are your only objections to our situation that we, the Master and I, didn’t choose to bond with you yet?” He asked, stressing the word ‘yet’. She nodded. “Then let me at least set your mind at ease on one account at least. I have thought about doing this and probably would have asked you about it eventually. You’re all I want Rose. The only person I’ve ever fallen in love with. Losing you nearly destroyed me. I couldn’t live through it again.” She had stopped looking at her feet and lifted her eyes to meet his, searching. “And while I don’t particularly like that I will have to share you with him I’m willing to figure it out if it means that I can keep you. I love you, Rose Tyler. I hope you heard that because I don’t plan on telling you in front of the Master.”

He smiled at her, amused at the look of shock on her face. He leaned down, kissed her then dropped her hands to grab the tea. She followed him to the library, biting her lip to keep from laughing when the Doctor set the tea down and sat in the couch across from Harry. They sat glaring at each other. As she looked from one Time Lord to the other she lost her fight to keep from laughing. They reminded her of children scowling when they don’t get their way. She got twin looks of exasperation and annoyance which just made her laugh harder. Slowly a smile spread across their faces as they watched her laugh. Once she finally stopped laughing she made her way to the chair between them.

She took her cup of tea and took a sip, settling back in her chair drawing her legs up underneath her. She relaxed and waited. She knew that Harry was a little bit frustrated with how long she’d taken getting the Doctor and their tea.

  
_**“What took you so long?”**_ He demanded. She raised an eyebrow at him. _ **“I had to give him a short explanation of our situation. Did you miss me?”**_ He frowned at her and shook his head. She grinned at him with her tongue in tooth smile. The Doctor watched their interaction and frowned at them. “So, Rose, you said that we needed to talk. Let’s get started.” She bit her lip as she looked at him. _**“Doctor, are you jealous? There’s no need to be. Oh, by the way, I love you too. Just thought you should know.”** _He smiled and nodded. She glanced over at Harry and raised her eyebrow at him. “You’re the one who wanted to sit down and talk about this.”

  
“Yes, because we need to talk about the ground rules. You were right earlier about Time Lords being possessive, although they tried to breed that out as well. I’m not thrilled about having to share, especially with him and I’m sure he feels the same, whether or not he’ll admit it.” Rose sighed.

“Fine, Harry, you wanted to start this conversation so you’re up first.” Rose bit her lip trying not to smile at his muttered, “Certainly isn’t the first time I’ve been up first,” and motioned for him to start. “I want us to set up ground rules for this… relationship we all have. We,” he waved his hand indicating himself and the Doctor, “ aren’t exactly good at sharing anything really, and especially not our mate. If this is going to work we need to figure it out now.” Rose caught a stray thought from him and she frowned. _“I don’t want to be forgotten.”_ She glanced over at Harry.

_**“You do know that I’m not going to forget about you, don’t you? I couldn’t if I wanted to.”**_ She received a glare for her trouble which she grinned at. The Doctor frowned and nodded slowly.

“As much as I hate to agree with him,” he pointed at Harry, “he’s right. We need rules. Do you know why Bad Wolf insists that he’s needed?” Rose looked at the Doctor sharply.

“Doctor.” She glared at him. “You’re being rude. You don’t need to know everything right now.” She stood up. “You guys can have your chat. I’m going elsewhere.” She left the library with two set of bemused faces staring after her. “She left.” The Doctor was shocked.

Harry chuckled and growled out, “Well what did you expect? She’s given up her life, essentially, to save both of us and all you want to do is throw it in her face. Do you really think that I wanted to be in this position? I never even wanted a mate and now I have one that I have to share. It’s done and now we have to learn to cope.”

Harry stood up and walked out of the library with the intention of looking for Rose. He silently asked the TARDIS where she was but he didn’t get an answer from her. He sighed. _“I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have turned you into a paradox machine. I promise to help with repairs if you want. Can you please help me find Rose? I want to check on her.”_ He sent the thoughts towards the TARDIS and finally heard a hum. A door appeared in front of him and as he walked into the room he sent a _“thanks”_ back at the TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: We're going to see a bit of Rose's memories of Jimmy Stone... Some abuse in there

He closed the door and heard it lock behind him and knew that the door was hidden again. He looked around the room. It was a bedroom but it wasn’t Rose’s. “Koschei. I knew you’d find me.” She was curled in on herself on the bed. “Where are we? Whose room is this?” he asked her.

  
“This is the room the TARDIS made for you.” She finally looked up at him and he felt something twist inside him at the tears streaking down her face. He didn’t look anywhere but at her as her walked over and sat down pulling her onto his lap. He switched to telepathy. _**“He’s just being an ass Rose Tyler. He’ll come around. You know, I never planned on bonding with anyone? Since the second you walked into the room to save me my life has been turned upside down. You’re a puzzle that I want to figure out. I want to know how to both take you apart and put you back together. And despite me never wanting it before, I find myself wanting to finish the bond with you, my golden goddess.”**_

  
She laughed. _**“Don’t go getting all sappy on me. I am sorry to have trapped you in this. It wasn’t my intention.”** _Koschei knew that she meant it. She’d rather go off to face whatever was coming alone than force him or the Doctor into something that they didn’t want. _**“And I don’t know you well enough… Well not long enough to finish the bond yet. But you can tie our timelines together now.”**_

  
He closed his eyes and reached out and found their timelines and tied them together, a series of intricate knots and twists until they became one, his red twisted around and into her gold. _“She’s just golden everywhere.”_ Rose smiled and cuddled into him even more. _**“Rose. You told the Doctor that he didn’t need to know everything. You know more than you’re saying. What haven’t you told us?”**_ He felt her pull away slightly mentally and wondered at that.

  
_**“Rose…?”** _She held up her hand as she closed her eyes and tilted her head as if listening to someone else talking to her. Suddenly he realized that she was. She was conversing with Bad Wolf in her mind. _ **“He’s more perceptive than I realized. He’s not going to accept that you don’t know anything. Tell him to meet me. I can explain.”** _Bad Wolf was stretching as she waited for him to enter her human’s mind so she could talk to him.

  
_**“Koschei.”** _Rose allowed him back in and explained. _**“Bad Wolf wants to talk to you. There are things that I can’t talk about but she can. She’s waiting for you.”**_ Then she pulled him into her mind, leading to the golden glow in the back of her mind. He saw a golden wolf. He was only mildly surprised when she started talking to him.

  
_**“Koschei, my human cannot tell you what you wish to know. You and Theta were created for her. She was created for the both of you. The Time Lord Rassillon should not have overstepped the boundaries I gave him and put the drums inside your head. So I sent my Rose to save you, so that you can save her when she needs saving. Be careful Koschei. A storm is coming and it’s imperative that my human stays safe. Others will seek to use her for our power. You must protect her since she is incapable of staying away from trouble. I believe the term “jeopardy friendly” is what the Doctor uses for her.”** _

  
Koschei snorted. He’d realized that she ran straight into danger the instant that she pulled him away from the Doctor to save him. Not even the Doctor would attempt to enter his mind. And that led to him wondering about his mate and the Doctor.

  
_**“It’s obvious that she and the Doctor have feelings for each other. What does she need me for? I could protect her without her being forced into being my mate.”**_

  
_**“Remember that even if I hadn’t started the bond with you she still would have wanted you. The Doctor helps to ground her, helps her to keep her empathetic and compassionate nature. You’ll be able to show her that she’s powerful and intelligent all on her own. She can help temper the cruel streak you have. I’ll warn you though, she’s already been through hell so don’t hurt her. She’s mine and I will protect my pack. We will protect you and the Doctor unless either of you become unworthy of being part of the pack. Any questions?”** _

Koschei looked into the wolf’s eyes. _**“Yes. She’s my mate so I couldn’t hurt her even if I wanted to. But what do you mean that she’s been through hell?”**_

  
_**“Ask her. She will tell you. The Doctor has only worked out parts of it from the time they spent traveling together. She’s afraid to tell him; she worries that he’ll judge her. She’ll talk to you about it because of who you are and what you’ve done in the past. Allowing her into your mind so she could see was good. So ask her who Jimmy Stone is. I’ll make sure that she knows that I mentioned the name. Also, as much as I know that you want to poke around, don’t go anywhere she’s asked you not to. It’ll break her faith in you, irrevocably. Now go talk to our girl.”** _

The wolf went back to her lair leaving Koschei by himself. He opted to leave. He turned to see Rose standing in front of him, face expressionless. He could just barely detect a trace of emotion coming from her; fear, frustration and anger. She was good at hiding what she didn’t want others to see, even in her own mind. Almost as good as he was. _**“So, you’re leaving me too?”**_

  
_**“No, I’m not leaving you. I’m going to take a few minutes to work through the information I received. Then we’re going to talk; I’m going to ask you questions and you will answer me. Understand?”**_ She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him but finally she nodded. _**“Fine. But if I don’t want to tell you something…”**_

  
_**“You’re still going to tell me. No more hiding behind the Wolf and no more secrets from me.”** _He cut across her fixing a glare right back at her. Then he left and was back in his own mind, processing everything the Wolf had told him. He was able to make sense of most of it and pushed it to the back of his mind temporarily. _“Who the fuck is Jimmy Stone?”_ He got a flash of that door in her mind that she wouldn’t let him near and then remembered what she’d said about it. **_“Don’t want to think about it or have anyone else see.”_** She’d also told him that there were doors because she had things that she wanted to forget.

He opened his eyes and adjusted their position so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. Her whiskey colored eyes were troubled but that was the only indication that she was upset. “Jimmy Stone.” Her eyes widened marginally and she inhaled sharply. She knew that he hadn’t gone near that door and the Doctor had no idea about that time in her life. “Who is he Rose? Why would Bad Wolf insist that you tell me about him? Especially when she knows how possessive we Time Lords are?”

Rose exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She was fairly certain that he wouldn’t judge her but it was still a painful time in her life. She opened her eyes and met his. “He’s an ex boyfriend,” she whispered. “I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want to remember. Do I have to?” The look she gave him made him want to tell her that she didn’t but the nudges he received from both the Wolf and the TARDIS had him telling her, “yes, you do. You need to tell me. I won’t tell the Doctor if you don’t want me to but I have to know.”

Rose sighed and rolled so that her back was pressed against his front. She couldn’t look at him when she spoke. “I was so young when I met him. Only fifteen years old. I was still in school and had taken my GCSEs and I’d done fairly well, to everybody’s surprise. I still had to get ready for my A levels and I would have. One night a couple of friends and I went to a little bar that was supposed to have a band playing. That’s when I met him. He was the lead guitarist. I was so excited that he’d singled me out. He was everything that all the girls on the Estate wanted. Talented, good looking, funny… We hit it off and began to date. My mum didn’t like him. He was older than me you see, twenty-one years old, and she was afraid of what he could get me to do. She told him not to come around me anymore and forbid me to see him. I should’ve listened to her but I didn’t. No, stupid girl that I was, I ran away with him and quit school. Once he had me completely under his thumb I met the real Jimmy Stone. He managed to manipulate me into giving him my virginity. It went downhill from there. He was a lousy drunk; I learned to tiptoe around him when he came home drunk in order to avoid getting a beating. He brought home other women to have sex with in our bed, in front of me. Whenever I didn’t bring home enough money to pay for his drugs or alcohol I became his payment. He’d pass me over to his dealer or to a friend to do whatever they wanted to me. If I tried to leave he threatened to kill me, my mum and my best mate Mickey. If I didn’t submit to whoever he’d given me to I'd get beaten twice. First by the person who I was payment to and then by Jimmy, after he was told about me trying to fight back. I was with him for about three years before I was finally able to escape. He had beaten me until I was just barely alive and then threw me out into the alley behind our apartment building with the trash. He’d caught me on my cellphone talking to my mate Mickey and lost it. Mickey had called emergency services and they found me just in time to save me. It took me a long time until my body healed. It’s taken even longer for me to start moving past it. The Doctor saved me that day he brought me onto the TARDIS. I don’t think I would’ve been able to continue the life I had been living for much longer. Even after a year I still felt dirty, stupid and useless. I didn’t want to live. I still don’t understand why he brought me onto the TARDIS but I’m happy he did.”

Koschei had wrapped his arms around her and had buried his face in her neck. No wonder the Wolf had wanted him to hear about this. He knew that he probably would’ve said or done something to hurt her when he was angry and it would’ve brought her old memories out. He was pissed off at this Jimmy Stone and made a mental note to ask the TARDIS to help him take care of the human who had done so much damage to his mate. “Rose Tyler, look at me.” He carefully turned her back around so she was facing him again. She had closed her eyes.

“Rose. Please look at me.” She trembled in his arms but slowly opened her eyes and met his. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent and very interesting woman. I don’t blame you for a mistake you made when you were still a child. I do find it remarkable that you’re still standing and that you still are able to care about other people. I know that I couldn’t be kind or care about others the way you do. You’ve been in my mind and memories. I’ve done a lot of bad things. I’m not a kind person. I’ll probably do more things that you’ll disapprove of. The Doctor certainly isn’t happy I’m here. So what do you see in me, to risk everything to save me?”

She was crying again. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do with her so he again switched to his mental connection with her. He reached out to her and smiled as she tentatively reached back. “Jimmy Stone is what you have locked behind that door, isn’t he? Can I look?” Rose was shaking her head, terrified. “I can’t. It took all the strength I had to be able to lock him and that life behind that door.”

  
“Well you have me to help you with that, love, and I guarantee that I’m stronger than he is. It’s my specialty, you could say. Show me Rose Tyler.”

  
“Do you promise you can lock him back in Koschei?” Rose was frowning and hugging herself.

  
“Yes, I do. I won’t let him hurt you Rose. You’re safe with me.” He looked at her and gave her a rare but brilliant real smile.

  
“No, I’m not but I know you won’t hurt me at least.” She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and held out her hand for him to take. He raised an eyebrow at her but took her hand allowing her to lead him to the door. With a wave of her hand she removed the defenses. As soon as they were gone he could hear a man’s voice yelling for Rose and pounding on the door. Rose’s face paled and she stepped back and slightly behind Koschei. He glanced back at her and straightening up he reached out to open the door just as it burst open and an angry man stormed out. Koschei eyed the intruder and snorted. He was tall and lanky, dirty blonde hair and attractive. _**“This is Jimmy Stone I suppose?”** _Koschei questioned Rose.

_**“Y..y..yes. Yes that’s him.”** _Koschei nodded and reached for Rose’s hand and as she slipped her hand into his Jimmy’s eyes found Rose. He took a menacing step toward her but Koschei blocked her from Jimmy’s view by stepping fully in front of her. _**“Get away from her,”**_ Koschei growled threateningly. _**“She’s mine. You’ll not touch her.**_ ”

Rose pressed against him, still holding his hand tightly. Jimmy laughed. _**“So she’s your whore now? You can have her… For a price. After all, I’m the one who broke her in for you. You can have her for 1000 pounds.”**_ Rose trembled when Jimmy spoke. Koschei pulled her to him so that she was tucked under his arm, protected. _**“She’s my wife you asshat.”** _

Jimmy sneered at him. Then a malicious smile crossed his face as he looked at Rose. _**“Married up, didn’t you, you worthless slag? Well, why don’t you show your husband what you really are? Think that he’ll still want you once he sees the things you’ve done?”** _Rose glanced up anxiously at Koschei and was shocked to see a grin on his face. She knew that he hiding his anger because the smile didn’t reach his eyes and his hand (the one she didn’t have draped over her shoulder) clenched into a fist. When he spoke his voice was calm, with ice underneath. _ **“Nothing you can show me will make me judge my mate. Trust me when I say that no matter how bad it is, I’ve done worse. So show me everything so that I can get rid of you.”** _He gestured for Jimmy to lead the way. He and Rose followed Jimmy through the door. Inside was a large room with many doors leading to different places. A door opened and they were gestured towards it.

_**“Our girl’s first time. She gave me her virginity, you know.”**_ Rose buried her face in Koschei’s shoulder. He looked angry and was disgusted when he saw her being held down while Jimmy stuck a needle in her arm and shot her up. It only took a few minutes for the drug to kick in. Just before Rose passed out Jimmy put his lips close to her ear and told her, _**“this is for telling me no, bitch. First I’m going to have you and then my buddies here will get a turn. Then, maybe later we’ll all shag you at the same time.”** _Rose whimpered then passed out. _**“You’re bragging about drugging and raping a fifteen year old girl? I’ve destroyed planets and I haven’t even stooped that low. Next.”**_

Koschei walked out of the room and into the next room. Rose was cowering in a corner of what appeared to be the living room of a tiny flat as Jimmy stalked towards her. He pulled her up by her hair and hit her. Koschei just turned around and walked out. As he and Rose went into each room they saw variations of the first couple of rooms.

Koschei was getting angrier and angrier at each new form of abuse he saw Rose subjected to. As they walked Jimmy Stone made snide comments and continued to pick at Rose. Finally they reached the last door and went in. Koschei saw Jimmy storming over towards Rose as she had a cellphone up to her ear. She quickly and carefully snuck it back into her pocket and gasped when Jimmy knocked her to the ground with a punch. He continued to punch and kick her until she passed out. Her breathing was shallow and he grabbed a knife and began to cut her in various places. Jimmy picked her up and dumped her by the trash in the alley behind their apartment. He was cleaning up when police broke in and arrested him. _**“This stupid bint is nothing but a whore. She fucked up my life. Best to leave her alone before she does the same to you mate.”** _Rose stepped away from Koschei. Her eyes were down and she was tense. Koschei turned to face her.

_**“Rose Tyler. Look at me.”**_ Slowly she raised her eyes to his. Her eyes were empty of all emotion and Koschei walked to her, taking her hand and cupping her cheek gently with his other hand. _**“Rose, don’t worry about him. Do you really think that I’m going to leave you because of some stupid wanker whose only goal in life is to cause harm?”**_ He watched as warmth slowly began to enter her eyes again. She shook her head. **_“Well then, love, any chance you could give me one of those beautiful smiles of yours? I’ll deal with him in a minute.”_** Rose sighed, then gave him a small smile. Koschei nodded and turned back to Jimmy Stone. He pulled Rose forward so that she was tucked under his arm again. _**“Rose, love, remember that I promised to help you get this,”**_ he gestured towards Jimmy and the room they were in, _**“ and lock it away?”** _She nodded. _**“Well you’re going to have to help me. I can’t remove the memories from you without doing damage to you. But I can help you put them away so that you can start to heal.”**_

  
_**“How? Ho do I do that?”**_ Rose looked at him, doubtfully. _**“I’ve already tried to get rid of him and all I could do was lock him in here. I couldn’t do it then, what makes you think I can do it now Koschei?”**_

  
_**“Do you trust me, love?”** _

  
_**“You’re here, aren’t you? I don’t allow just anyone in my mind, especially here. Actually, the only one who’s seen these memories is you. So what do you think?”**_ He smiled at her before turning serious again. _ **“Well then, love. You have to confront him. Stand up for yourself. He can’t hurt you Rose, especially when you have me behind you . But you’re not going to be able to put all this behind you until you prove to yourself that you can do this. So go ahead. Tell him off.”**_ She raised her terrified eyes to his but nodded. She turned to face Jimmy and spoke quietly.

_**“Leave me alone Jimmy. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. I don’t need you here, constantly putting me down.”** _

  
_**“You can try to tell me to go all you want but I’m not going anywhere. You keep me with you because you know that I’m right. You’re nothing, just a stupid bint from the Estates, and you don’t deserve the life you have. You know it’s time you left and came back to me.”** _

Jimmy watched in satisfaction as Rose wilted slightly. Then Koschei moved so that he was standing fully behind her and dropped a kiss on her head as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He placed his lips beside her ear and spoke quietly to her.

_**“Rose, love, look at him. Really take a good look at him. Can’t you see that he’s jealous? He’s jealous that he doesn’t have you anymore and that he can’t control you anymore. Instead of listening to him listen to me. You’re a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman. You’re mine, not his. He can’t hurt you anymore.”** _Rose straightened up and eyed Jimmy, looking him over from his head down to his feet. Slowly she began to smile her special smile. _**“You’re right Koschei. I don’t need to spend any more of my time here. We have better things to do. Goodbye Jimmy.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I swap between several names for the Master. Mostly because I don't see Rose wanting to call him the Master. He's also called Harold (Harry) Saxon, the Conqueror and Koschei. Hope this clears up any confusion.


End file.
